


Relationship Manifesto

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 225: “Have 10 friends who believe in your dreams than 100 friends who never do. It's not about numbers; it's about purpose.”― Israelmore Ayivor, Let's Go to the Next Level, Life Lessons, Rise to the challenge.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Relationship Manifesto

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 225: “Have 10 friends who believe in your dreams than 100 friends who never do. It's not about numbers; it's about purpose.”― Israelmore Ayivor, Let's Go to the Next Level, Life Lessons, Rise to the challenge.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Relationship Manifesto

~

“We’re not attacking, we’re trying to understand.” 

“So my word’s not enough?” 

“That’s not what she’s saying, mate. You _hated_ Snape until last year, remember? What changed?” 

“Everything! Severus is amazing and brilliant, and he sacrificed almost everything for us.” 

“And that makes him heroic, but what made you fancy him instead of, say, Ginny?”

“Please leave my sister out of this.” 

“Sorry, Ron. Instead of…Cho? Or Luna?” 

“Well, there’s the small issue of me being gay.” 

“When did that happen?” 

“I dunno, Hermione. When I was born?” 

“Harry!” 

“What? I’ve the right to get cross when my best friends start questioning my choice in boyfriends. Can’t you be happy for me? You know how long I’ve dreamt of finding someone to share my life with. I thought you two could rise to the challenge of seeing past his masks and share in my happiness.” 

“We can, it’s just…why Snape?” 

“Why indeed?” 

“Severus!” 

“Harry. Granger. Weasley. I hate to interrupt this…enlightening discussion, but perhaps I can shed some light on this.” 

“Severus, you don’t have to—” 

“Evidently I do. I loathe public demonstrations, and I refuse to elucidate the life lessons that have led me to this point, but since you doubt the veracity of my feelings for Harry, perhaps this will persuade you.” 

“Severus, what—? Oof!” 

“They’re _snogging_ , Hermione.” 

“I…Yes, Ron.” 

“…”

“Think they’ll stop anytime soon?” 

“No idea.” 

“Oi! You…you _like_ watching them!” 

“They’re quite arresting—”

“Hermione!” 

“Apologies if we embarrassed you, that wasn’t my intent.” 

“Severus! You love embarrassing people.” 

“Normally, yes, but not your friends.” 

“Professor. Harry. We’re sorry. We believe and support you.” 

“We _do_? Since when?” 

“Didn’t you see that kiss, Ron?”

“Yes, and I’m trying to forget it!” 

“Ron. No one could fake that.”

“No, I guess not. Okay, Snape, you’ve our blessing. But if you hurt him—” 

“Ron!” 

“Sorry, Harry, but it’s true.” 

“It’s no less than I’d expect from a loyal friend, Mr Weasley, and I imagine you’d help him if given cause, Ms Granger?” 

“Naturally.” 

“Hermione!” 

“Relax, Harry. Good friends are worth more than all the world’s Galleons. Plus, wait until we visit the Malfoys. Your friends’ reactions will seem calm.”

“Severus!” 

~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tea and Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429512) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne)




End file.
